


The Car

by Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Get Together, Husbands, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short, i guess?, ineffable, kiss, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw/pseuds/Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw
Summary: Angel and Demon had just had the loveliest dinner down at the Ritz.





	The Car

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing, cuz the Bentley so would.

Angel and Demon had just had the loveliest dinner down at the Ritz.

Crepes Suzette and a bottle of expensive champagne.

A celebration for the non-ending of the World. 

The Bentley pulled up at the bookshop

Previously driving at 90mph.

The Angel was helped out of the car.

The door was shut behind him.

He looking to his companion.

A late night endulgence of wine was offered.

("Dear, you'll join me for a quick drink, no?")

The Demon didn't think he could stay with his friend.

Not tonight.

The pining too much for himself right now.

6000 years too much.

However, the Bentley's engine shut off.

The demon would find that the car would not restart if he tried.

Decision forcibly made.

See the Bentley had a minor of it's own. 

_Surely, with the World almost dying and all, the two would grow a pair?_

And frantically, it had had enough.

So, suddenly the car door flung open with a click. 

Metal collided with cloth.

And the Angel stumbled forward.

Right into the arms of the Demon.

The Bentley's door shut.

Lips had spontaneously connected like a jigsaw.

Although nothing like those ones that fail to fit together snugly.

No small gaps and a dodgy final image.

(The demons idea to annoy the buyer of such puzzle.)

They had awkward clashing of teeth and glasses falling askew.

_Perfect._

The Angel and Demon seperated.

Faces flushed and chests heaving.

The left headlights flickered.

A wink perhaps?

Then that previous invite for wine was gratefully accepted.

("I think I'll take that drink now Angel.")

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw
> 
> Everything is also posted on fanfiction.net


End file.
